


Dear Puppy

by arachnidsFics



Category: No Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Molestation, Other, Poetry, Sad, Scary, Trauma, help me, no fandom | freeform, oblivion, poem, spoop, trauma???, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsFics/pseuds/arachnidsFics
Summary: a small poem





	Dear Puppy

The lights are off so we must be quiet, okay?  
Yes. Good. Now dogs do not wear clothes, do they?  
Good job. You can be a dog, right?  
Good girl...  
Remember,  
Shh.  
Screams. Screams echo endlessly through the halls of an empty house.  
Empty as it seems, for there are no lights on. And after all,  
who makes noise when the lights are off?  
No one must be home.  
Since the screams just sound like a sad puppy,  
I shouldn't be worried!  
Dear puppy...  
Shh.  
Oh dear puppy, have you no fur?  
You sound like you are cold.  
How cute! It almost sounds like a little girl crying for help.  
I hope it stops whining soon.  
...Oh, there it goes!  
It stopped barking for a while.  
A door slams.  
It must have fallen asleep.  
Oh, I must be considerate of the sleeping puppy...  
Shh!


End file.
